twiggfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Carlson
Thomas Carlson was one of the protagonists of Die and Survive and is known as the complicated character of the story. He died while fighting in The Apocalypse, protecting the world from a mass attack of demons from destroying it. Thomas was Bi-curious and his sexuality was never finalised as he died at a young age; he did admit to being Bi-curious when he was alive so it is belived he would have grown up to realised he was Bisexual. He was an Upper-Level Whitelighter/Witch Hybrid and master spell writer. He was also the reincarnated Riley Boxer. He infact met Riley and initially disliked him but grew to respect him and even form a friendship and worked well together while fighting but were eventually split when Riley was killed for the final time. Powers Discovery of Magic Thomas lived his life as a normal mortal boy up until the death of a fellow student, Riley Boxer. Thomas didn't know much about the student, nor the girls who witnessed his death, but a day came where Thomas was attacked by a demon in his school laboratory, and one of the girls attempted to help him, but he froze the demon in ice and discovered he was a witch with Cryokinesis. He later learned he could move objects with his mind, through Orbs (Telekinetic Orbing) and discovered his Whitelighter side, making him a hybrid. *Cryokinesis *Telekinetic Orbing *Orbing *Molecular Decceleration Regaining Lost Magic However, after having his powers vanquihsed by himself, he slowly regained the same powers with new ones, but could only gain the powers by having a strong emotional event occur within Thomas. These powers and events were: *Combustive Orbing (Mother and Father nearly being killed infront of him) *Telekinetic Orbing (Kissing Jared Blue) *Molecular Immobalization (Kissing Milly Doordrum) *Telepathy (Destroying DNA and becoming a Mass Murderer) However, after destroying DNA, The Council removed this restriction so he no longer needed an emotional event to gain a new power, but this could still trigger powers too. Journey to the Past When The Olds Ones stole The Ancinets's powers, the ancients, now just lower-level witches got the help from Simon Passions, Milly's son from the future to transport them to the past where The Old Ones travelled to kill Amelia Doordrum and use The Ancients's magic to sustain the paradox. When the final battle between them begun, Amelia transferred her powers to three of them in advanced forms. Thomas got: *Molecular Manipulation **Immobalization (Again) **Combustion **Decceleration (Again) **Acceleration **Inhibition **Dispertion At the end of this season/arc, the powers were returned to The Ancients and Amelia, however, after this event, the past was altered and The Ancients returned to the present with new powers, the ones Amelia had given them. When she died, she had already cast a spell that would return her powers to the last users of them: The Ancients. However, due to his Combustive Orbing power, he wasn't able to gain Molecular Combustion in this timeline. Final Powers Witch *Molecular Manipulation **Molecular Immobalization **Molecular Acceleration **Molecular Dispersion **Molecular Inhibition *Thermokinesis *Telepathy Whitelighter *Orbing *Healing *Remote Orbing *Knowledge Replication Hybrid *Telekinetic Orbing *Combustive Orbing *Telekinetic Healing *Orb Shield Relationship Despite his Bisexuality, Thomas only dated Girls, granted he never reached 18, but he only kissed boys, never actually had a realtionship. Dated When Thomas was introduced to the story, he already had a past with Cordelia Sanderson, his On-and-Off girlfriend at that point. After that ended, he dated a girl named Madison Bronze, which ended quickly. Madison later went on to work with Thomas and Cordelia during Die and Survive Meets Harry the Firestarter. Thomas dated Milly Doordrum for half a season until she left him for fellow Ancient, Kyle Greendale. Thomas and Milly remained close friends however up to his death. Eventually, Thomas and Cordelia rekindled their relationship just before The Apocalypse, but Thomas was killed in the event and they never got a future together. Kissed Thomas also had a momentary attraction to Sophia White. And while arguing with her, they kissed, but instantly regretted it and started freaking out, both of them. While working for DNA, Thomas met an agent his age called Jared Blue, which sparked Thomas's sexuality confusion. Thomas and Jared were in a life-or-death situation and they ended up kissing, causing Thomas to regain his Telekinetic Orbing Power and save them both. However, Jared was later killed along with a lot of other agents due to a demon attack. Thomas later on, after Christy, Riley, Kyle and The Old Ones's deaths, he fell for a boy called Christian Zebedee; A straight boy who Thomas befriended. He neglected his witch duties and because of this, The Council sent a demon to kill him and turn him into a Cupid, but Thomas protected him and Christian kissed him to say thank you but their friendship ended completely from the demon attack as Christian moved away. Spells These are some of his spells that he wrote: The Dark Soul The Dark Soul was/is the self-proclaimed greatest evil of time. He was previously part of the original Ancients but along the rest of the witches, he let the power to his head and he was eventually disembodied by a duo of witches known only by their last names of Doordrum and Omegela. He was somehow released from his prison and infected a mortal, Thomas Carlson ran over to help the human and The Dark Soul was transferred into him. He existed inside Thomas Carlson's soul and it is unknown if he still exists as Thomas's body was destroyed and The Dark Soul was no where to be found. Death Thomas has died several times throughout the corse of Die and Survive but his final demise was at the hands of an unknown evil during The Apocalypse. Trivia *Thomas is fluent in Latin *In the planning stages, A.Twigg was going to kill off Thomas at the end on season 4 and bring back Riley as the main male lead, but liked Thomas's character too much so he decided to have them both in *The Dark Soul was originally going to kill Harry Burns in Thomas's body *Thomas's death was an impulsive decision to help end the running of Die and Survive *Thomas has been known as bicurious during the story as he admitted to Ace had been able to be attracted to guys at times, however, he had only ever kissed two boys in his life and has only ever dated girls Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Whiteligher Category:Ancient Category:Die and Survive Category:Whitelighter Category:LGBT Category:Deceased Category:Ice